Charging of an electric vehicle using a charging apparatus is performed by connecting the charging apparatus with the electric vehicle by a charging cable, as described, for example, in Patent Document 1. A structure for preventing an accident due to heat generation on the charging cable, such as those as described in Patent Document 2, is known.